fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon
"STILL THE BEST 1973" -Solomon Solomon '''is a kaiju from the Godzilla NES Creepypasta created by CosbyDaf on Bogleech. Appearance Solomon is a navy blue furred monster with a skeletal face, red eyes, and wings attached to each arms. After being revived by Melissa at the end of the story, his eyes are blue. History ''Prior the the Creepypasta:'' Solomon was apparently a servant of Red at some point. He eventually betrayed him, and later came into Face's possesion, along with Anguirus. ''Extus:'' Solomon first appeared in Extus after Face asked Zach if he wanted a new monster. Solomon was first used on the level that requested Zach to "Find the gem". He easily bested the board with this new monster, and used him several other times throughout the rest of Extus, where he later fought Gorosaurus, the Not-Monsters, and Chimera. He was forbidden from entering the Graveyard most likely due to his demonic appearance. ''Zenith:'' Solomon was first used later on in Zenith during the volcanic stage, where he fought through hoards of demonic creatures and later fought the miniboss of the stage. He was later used to fight Mecha-King Ghidorah and Destoroyah's final form. ''Finale Part 1: '' Solomon first fought against Red's flying form after he ate Mothra. Upon entering battle with Red, the two had a conversation. Red told Solomon that he always hated him, and that he could "die like the rest". Solomon responded by saying "I would rather die then serve you." A long battle ensued, and as Red went in to attack, Solomon blasted the inside of his mouth with a heat beam, burning him horribly. The monster stood defeated in front of Zach, but the battle wasn't over yet. Red teleported Solomon to another volcanic level, and turned into his final form. ''Finale Part 2: ' Solomon began to fend off the new Red as best as he could, but soon fell to the monster's wrath, being crushed under Red's feet. After Acacius's triumph over Red, Melissa revived the deceased monsters, including Solomon. This version of Solomon has blue eyes. Abilities * Heat Beam fired from mouth * Flight * Sharp Claws Gallery Solomon Concept.png|Concept art for Solomon as he appears in Colossal Kaiju Combat! 1c0.png|Solomon, when revived Solomon sprites by cosbydaf-d4gqfy9.png|Solomon's sprite sheet Inferno2.png|Solomon flying to avoid centuars in Zenith Firebrand2.png|Solomon facing off against a Zenith miniboss Goro3.png|Solomon vs Gorosaurus Hed.png|Solomon vs Not-Hedorah STILLTHEBEST1973.png.png Bar.png.png|Solomon vs Not-Baragon Gez.png.png|Solomon vs Not-Gezora Gig.png.png|Solomon vs Not-Gigan Var.png.png|Solomon vs Not-Varan. Dorat.png.png|Solomon vs Dorat Mog.png.png|Solomon vs Not-Moguera Mech.png|Solomon vs Not-Mechagodzilla Chimera2.png.png|Solomon vs The Chimera Mechakingghidorah4.png.png|Solomon vs Mecha King Ghidorah Destoroyah8.png.png|Solomon vs Destroyah 028.png|Solomon and the thought-to-be-dead Red Red stomp.jpg|Red killing Solomon. Gotgem.png.png|Solomon with the Gem. Slmndesign054.jpg Doodels2023.jpg Diag2050.jpg 6p2l4k.png Trivia * Solomon is one of two playable kaiju not to originate in official works, the other being Acacius. * Solomon somewhat resemble Rodan. This is even mentioned in the creepypasta. Ironically, Rodan would make an appearance in the sequel, Godzila Replay. * Solomon is the only monster in the creepypasta to have fought all of the Not-Monsters. * Solomon was the first Kaiju from the creepypasta to appear in Colossal Kaiju Combat, with Red being the second. * Despite being one of the most powerful Kaiju in the creepypasta, Solomon was the second to be killed by Red, after Mothra. * Solomon is one of the second most powerful playable Kaiju in the creepypasta, along with Godzilla, and with Acacius being the most powerful. * Solomon is one of two Kaiju to be given to Zach by Face, the other being Anguirus. * At one point in Exitus, Zach briefly considers using Solomon against Kumonga, but decided to use Godzilla instead. Category:NES Godzilla Creepypasta Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Playable Kaiju (NGC) Category:Creepypasta kaiju Category:Extus Category:Zenith Category:Finale Category:Significant Fan-Made Kaiju Category:Featured Articles Category:Colossal Kaiju Combat Category:Cosbydaf's Kaiju